


Got Me Feeling

by Airheart



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/pseuds/Airheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine imparts a bit of wisdom to Airheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and completely forgot about it until i was looking through my rp blog ;o it was a prompt from a spine rp blog and im actually rather proud of it

 

* * *

Airheart had just pulled her goggles down over her eyes when she spotted him. She waved enthusiastically at him, then pointed to the propeller.

"Mr. Spine, would you be so kind and start that propeller spinning for me?" she called. The Spine approached the Monomail, his eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He reached up and gripped one of the propeller blades.

"To find Jimmy," Airheart replied. "No one seems to know where he is, so I’m going to find him myself." The Spine lowered his hand, looking at Airheart somberly.

"That doesn’t sound like a good idea," he said. Airheart frowned at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Do you even have any idea of where to start looking?"

"Well…" Airheart tugged at her jacket collar. "No." The Spine walked around to the side of the plane.

“No plan? No strategy?”

"No."

"You were just gonna fly off and hope you got lucky?"

Airheart was becoming increasingly agitated. She leaned over the side of the cockpit, glaring at The Spine.

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Yes."

Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Airheart climbed out of the cockpit and onto the wing, then slid off of the wing and onto the ground. She lost her balance and fell with a solid thump. The Spine moved to help her up, but she scrambled to her feet before he could. Her movements were harsh and uncoordinated as she unzipped her pilot’s jacket and pulled it open.

"Look at this!" she said, louder than was really necessary. The Spine almost took a step back. "Look!" He did.

Her chest was like the dashboard of a plane. Meters and gauges surrounded a tiny propeller in the very center of her breastbone. Every one of the needles was barely above 0.

"They’ve been like this for years!" Airheart shouted. She advanced on The Spine, forcing him to walk backwards to avoid a collision. "Ever since they decided that my Jimmy was dead and gone and refused to keep up the search!"

"Airheart, I—"

"They only ever found his goggles, Spine. His goggles! No body, not even bits!" She ripped the goggles off of her head and threw them at The Spine. They bounced off his chest with a clang. "Absolutely no evidence that he was dead, and yet they gave up on him just like _that_!”

She stopped, her chest heaving unevenly and her fists clenched. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the ground. “I’m tired of not knowing anything. I’m tired of not knowing what happened, or where he is. So I’m going to do something about it, Spine.” It was quiet for several moments, but Airheart didn’t lift her head. After a while, she felt The Spine press the goggles into her hand. She gripped them tightly.

"The first thing they teach you on the warfront is to keep your head clear," he said. "To plan and strategize." Airheart clutched the goggles to her chest, still staring at the ground. “‘Take a moment to think, live to take another drink,’ they said."

"I don’t see how this has anything to do with me," Airheart said faintly, after another long silence.

"It doesn’t. I made it all up," The Spine said. Airheart looked up in confusion. He dropped her Monomail’s propeller at her feet. "It was just a distraction." Airheart stared at him, mouth agape. He tipped his hat. "Couldn’t let you go off without a plan. You can have the screws back when you’re thinking more clearly." He turned and started to walk away. Airheart closed her mouth and wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered. The Spine smiled.


End file.
